


Natsus great adventure

by DieroteRosine



Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HappyBirthdayHinata, Aone is a giant too, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata has so many friends, Hinatas Birthday Party, Lev Haiba is a giant, Natsu is so small, Natsu just loves Tobio and Kenma, Natsu meets all of Shoyos friends, and they love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: It was Shoyo's birthday and of course her brother had invited many of his friends - Natsu didn't expect anything different from him.But when the first guests arrived at 3 pm and somehow there were more and more people in their backyard, Natsu had to ask herself if her bigger brother had sent invitations to every single person in Sendai._______Its June 21st and Hinata throws a big party in his backyard. Join Natsu on her adventure as a small sister in a land of giants.#HappyBirthdayHinata
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Natsu, Haiba Lev & Hinata Natsu, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio, Kenma Kozume & Hinata Natsu
Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795744
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	Natsus great adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our precious sunshine-boy Hinata!
> 
> English is not my first language so excuse smaller spelling mistakes.

It was Shoyo's birthday and _of course_ her brother had invited many of his friends - Natsu didn't expect anything different from him. But when the first guests arrived at 3 pm and somehow there were more and more people in their backyard, Natsu had to ask herself if her bigger brother had sent invitations to every single person in Sendai. 

Carefully she peeked from behind the stairs when another wave of very, very _tall_ boys stepped into their house, introduced themselves to Nana and went straight into the garden.  
Natsu couldn't believe how many people she had seen in their house just _today_ and she had stopped a long time ago trying to count them with her ten fingers whenever she had looked out of the window.

She hadn't seen Shoyo for a while now – like two hours- and Nana had said he had to take care of his guests...but who would care for Natsu then?  
Right, nobody.  
Of course she understood that it was Shoyos party and all these people came just for him and he _had_ to spend time with them, but he also could have found a few minutes for his little sister.

Their bell rang once again and Nana opened the door with an iniviting smile.  
Natsus eyes became even bigger as soon as she saw this _giant_. He was at least _four_ meters tall and had no eyebrows. That reminded Natsu of a picture on Shoyo's wall and she whipped up the stairs to sneak into his room.  
A single glance at Shoyo's many colorful posters was enough- from one of these pictures the guy downstairs looked directly at her and Natsu grinned.

He seemed to be a good friend of his brother because the picture was framed and signed with a small signature. Natsu climbed on a chair to be able to read something Shoyo had written on it.  
Well, she was already nine years old but the scrawny handwriting of her brother was still a big challenge.  
,,Ao...ne? Interhogh?“ No, that had to be ,,InterHigh“, Shoyo had talked about nothing else for two whole months when his team was right before their first tournament back then.

She bit her tongue when she tried to read the name of the tall boy again- was it Aone?  
Natsu wrinkled her nose about the fact that Shouyo didn't added his first name.  
Her gaze drifted over the other pictures, many of them with his class- and teammates. Around twenty of them were with Tobio, whom Natsu liked very much, and with this cute boy from Tokyo, who visited here at least four times in the past. He had always been extremely calm but he had allowed Natsu to sit in his lap when he played a videogame and since then, Natsu had decided to like him as well.  
Kenma and Tobio could sleep in Natsu's room anytime, she didn't mind it, even if Nana wouldn't quite allow it.

She wrinkled her nose at this thought and recognized a few of the other guests on Shoyos wall.  
Every time there was a caption, the small Hinata tried to read it, so that she could talk to some of them later.  
She grabbed a paper and scribbled her little Kanjis on it, because now she could take the notes as a help if she would swap the names of the guests.  
She drew a small sketch of the boys behind each of the names- that would make it a lot easier for her.

After a few minutes minutes she had wrote and drew down twenty of the guests on the paper in her little hands, at which she looked with pride.  
She jumped off the chair and slithered down the hall and then downstairs as fast as her feet could carry her. Nana was preparing a plate with rice balls and Onigiri when Natsu whizzed past her towards the garden.

,,Natsu!“

She stopped in her motions and turned around slowly.

,,Yes Nana?“  
,,Don't trouble your brother. It is _his_ big day and we have many guests, so be nice to them.“  
Actually it should have outraged Natsu that her mother asked _her_ to be nice, hadn't she seen all these terrifyingly big boys in their backyard?  
_They_ should be careful to be nice to _Natsu_. 

Nevertheless she nodded and slipped into her small, pink flowershoes, tied her braids again and hopped into the garden.

Within one second she felt like a flower herself.  
All around her were people with their normal height - they towered up into the sky like giants and Natsu had to put her head back to see their faces.  
But she wouldn't be Shoyo's little sister if she let these scary boys put her off.  
So she clenched her hands, trudged off and made her way to her beloved Hollywood swing. She felt like she was in this one animation movie, that she watched with her friend a few days ago.  
Everywhere around her were these giants and she struggled through a jungle of horribly long legs.  
A few times she had to squeak and dodge the legs when they moved without looking for her.

The way through their garden never seemed so long like it did today and suddenly she stopped, as if rooted. Directly in front of her stood the tallest boy she has _ever_ een in her whole life. He towered into the night sky and Natsu couldn't do anything but stare at this boy with the green cat eyes and the grey hair with an open mouth.

Shoyo had such friends?

The giant was talking to a guy who used the chocolate fondue and it took him a moment to notice the little girl in front of him.  
But as he saw her, his eyes lit up and he made a noise which sounded like a screech.  
,,Awwww Shirabu, look! That must be Hinatas little sister!“  
More quiet but not less excited, he added: ,,She looks exactly like him. Only even tinier but that is so cute!“

Natsu wanted to be bothered because this giant called her tiny but in the next second he crouched down and they were on the same eye level. Carefully he shook her hand and Natsu noticed that her whole hand was as big as his pinkie. With a gentle voice he spoke to her: ,,Hi, you are Hin- uhh Shoyos sister, right? My name is Haiba Lev, but you can call me just Lev. 'you looking for your brother?“

Natsu did not - after all she had promised to not bother Shoyo- so she quickly shook her head.  
,,No, I just wanted to look around.“, she smiled shyly and Levs eyes began to shine even more. ,,Well, you can't really see anything down here, can't you? Should I take you on my shoulders?“

The boy next to Lev rolled his eyes but Natsu was absolutely thrilled. The sight from up there had to be stunning, so she nodded and was in less than 10 seconds high in the air and could overlook the whole party.  
,,Lev?“, she asked and tugged at the grey hair below her, almost as if she could use it to guide the boy through the garden. ,,Can you introduce me to Shoyo's other friends?“

,,Sure thing, princess.“, grinned Lev and so it happened that Natsu was carried through their backyard on the shoulders of a really tall boy and for the first time ever she could look down on Shoyo's friends.  
Lev knew surprisingly many of these guys, despite the fact that he lived in Tokyo – as he told Natsu in the beginning.

,,Does Kenma go to your school as well?“, Natsu asked and rested her head on Lev's.  
,,Hm? Oh, you mean Kenma-san? Yes, he is a class above me and sits with the other boys back there. Should I bring you to him?“

At first Natsu wanted to happily agree, but then the chance to get to know the other guests would have been over, so she postponed the meeting with her favorite-best friend of Shoyo until later.

They snaked their way through the masses and from time to time Lev told her different names, pointed to some of them and Natsu made small notes on her paper when they met somebody she already had wrote down.

In some distance she saw the boy who was named ,,Aone“ - she waved enthusiastically and even though he had seen her only one time before, maybe on a picture, he waved back and Natsu even thought that she saw a small smile on his lips.

Now it was Lev who became excited. ,,You know this guy from the Iron wall?“, he asked Natsu quietly and she nodded.  
,,Shoyo has a picture of him in his room. 'cause of that I know his face - his name is Aone.“  
,,Aone-san“, Lev mumbled and shouldered Natsu a bit firmer before he went to the boy with the white hair.  
,,Good evening, Aone-san. My name is Haiba Lev and I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan of your Iron wall. I'm a blocker myself and I'm Nekomas Ace!“

He stopped for a second.  
,,Oh, an that on my shoulders is Shoyo's little sister, Natsu.“  
Aone gave them a long look, then he turned to Natsu: ,,Hello Natsu, nice to meet you.“  
To Lev he said: ,,Thank you for the compliment.“  
Natsus cheeks became warm when she looked at the big guy, whom Shouyo liked so much that he gave him a place on his wall.

She wriggled a bit on Lev's shoulders and buried her hands in his hair, so that Lev crouched a bit down and Natsu could slid off his back.  
From the bottom Aone seemed even bigger than before and in this moment Natsu understood why her brother always wanted to jump higher than everybody else.  
Because from up there you are finally able to look people right in the eyes.

Natsu carefully stepped closer to Aone and then, without thinking about it, she hugged one of his legs.  
The giant made a noise, not sure if surprised or unhappy, but he let Natsu hug him and shortly after a big hand lay on her head and tousled her hair.

.  
.  
.

Shoyo Hinata spent the whole evening taking care of his guests and had not even a second to look after his mother and Natsu - it was all the more surprising to see her orange head wandering above the masses of people.  
It took a moment for him to process what he saw there and the ,,Aww“ left his lips a second later: his little sister, Natsu, sat on Aones shoulders. Lev was walking next to them, giving her something to drink, and all three of them were talking happily. Aone spoke. With his sister. Hinatas heart became very light when he saw Kenma literally jump up as soon as he noticed Natsu and Hinata couldn't stop thinking that, in this moment, Natsu had to be the biggest little sister of the whole world. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more views of Hinatas birthday-party with Terushima telling stories to Ushijima, Shirabu having fun with the Tokyo boys or Yamaguchi and Inouka bonding over missing dancepartners join me on my series "Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party" :)


End file.
